Mass Effect: Andromeda
center|700px Mass Effect: Andromeda ist ein Action-Rollenspiel, welches derzeit von BioWare entwickelt wird. Wie bereits bei Dragon Age: InquisitionDragon Age: Inquisition, Fandom, wikia wird auch beim nächsten Mass Effect die Frostbite-Engine verwendet. Es erscheint für PC und die aktuellen Konsolen (Xbox One und PlayStation 4). Auf der E3 2015 wurde das Videospiel am 15. Juni 2015 offiziell angekündigt. Es sollte Ende 2016 erscheinen.blog.bioware.com: Vorstellung von Mass Effect: Andromeda Anfang 2016 wurde bekannt, dass der Release sich verzögern und voraussichtlich erst kurz vor April 2017 stattfinden würde.PC-Games "Mass Effect: Andromeda - Release, Trailer, News -" Am 04. Januar 2017 wurde das Release-Datum endgültig für den 21. März 2017 in den USA und den 23. März 2017 in der EU bekannt gegeben. Commander Shepard, der Protagonist der ersten drei Spiele, wird in Mass Effect: Andromeda keine Rolle spielen. Neben einer Rückkehr des Makos wird es mindestens zwei neue Rassen und einen Mehrspieler-Modus geben. Ryder ist der Name des neuen Protagonisten, was am 13. Juni 2016 bestätigt wurdeBestätigt: Die Frau aus dem Trailer ist der neue Hauptcharakter!. Der Hauptcharakter bringt eine Familie samt Eltern und Geschwistern mit. Die Handlung findet in der Andromeda-Galaxie (M31), sechshundert Jahre nach der ursprünglichen Trilogie, statt. Der Schwerpunkt wird auf der Erkundung von unterschiedlichen Sonnensystemen und deren Planeten liegen. Für die planetare Erforschung kommt der aus Mass Effect 1 bekannte Mako als Fahrzeug zum Einsatz. Fakten Folgende Fakten sind bisher bekannt: Allgemein * ME:A wird auf der Frostbite 3 -Engine entwickelt. * Es wird neue Spezies mit neuen erforschbaren Architekturen zu entdecken geben. * Neue "Tools" beim Erkunden der Umgebung (scannen, erlernen, analysieren...) gibt es ebenso. ** Gescanntes kann an die Tempest gesendet werden, um analysiert zu werden. Aus den Analysen können dann Upgrades und Verbesserungen hergestellt werden. * Der Multiplayer- bzw. Koop-Part soll demnach erneut mit dem Einzelspieler verbunden sein. Man könne z.B. per Pausenmenü aus dem Spiel in den Multiplayer-Modus wechseln. Diesmal soll das Abschließen von Mehrspieler-Missionen aber nicht mehr so großen Einfluss auf das Einzelspieler-Ende nehmen. Ähnlich wie bei Dragon Age oder Pillars Of Eternity kann man offenbar andere Figuren auf Nebenquests schicken, wenn man sie nicht selbst erledigen möchte - oder man geht sie im Koop an. * Das bekannte Dialog-Rad wird es auch in Andromeda geben. Allerdings wird es unterschiedlichere Arten von Antwortmöglichkeiten geben, die nicht einfach nur simpel gut oder böse (Abtrünnig oder Vorbildlich oder Paragon & Renegade) sind. Die neuen Dialogoptionen werden sich auf "Herz", "Kopf", "Professionell" und "Lässig" beziehen. * Nur Menschen werden als spielbare Rasse zur Verfügung stehen, dafür soll die Charaktererstellung allerdings umfangreicher sein. * Der Spieler hat einen größeren Einfluss auf Ryders Persönlichkeit als zuvor auf die von Shepard. * Die Systemvoraussetzungen für Mass Effect: Andromeda werden denen von Dragon Age: Inquisition und Star Wars: Battlefront ähneln. * Shepard wird im Spiel nicht als spielbarer Charakter vorkommen. Wahrscheinlich gilt selbiges auch für seine komplette bisherige Crew. * Der Schwerpunkt wird auf Erforschung und Erkundung gelegt. * Zu Beginn soll sich der Protagonist, im Gegensatz zu Shepard, noch keinen Namen gemacht haben. Erst durch seine Leistungen im Spiel erlangt er Bekanntheit. * Die Community hat bereits die Kurzformulierungen FemRyder/SisRyder und MaleRyder/BroRyder eingeführt; ähnlich zu den Abkürzungen Shepards als FemShep oder MaleShep. ** Man wird entweder Scott oder Sarah Ryder spielen können - die Kinder von Alec Ryder. ** Je nach dem, wen man spielt, wird man die anderen Charaktere im Spiel antreffen und mit ihnen interagieren können. Man kann sie aber nicht als Squad-Mitglieder rekrutieren. ** Wenn man ein NewGame+ startet ist es möglich, mit dem importierten Spielstand als Bruder/Schwester zu spielen. * Ein paar Anspielungen auf die alte Trilogie soll es zwar geben, der Fokus soll jedoch stark auf der neuen Ära liegen. * Das Schiff des Spielers heißt Tempest. * Große Entscheidungen aus der Shepard-Trilogie werden Mass Effect: Andromeda nicht beeinflussen. * Die Explorer verlassen die Milchstraße in Richtung Andromeda im Jahre 2185. * Andromeda spielt 600 Jahre nach Mass Effect 1. Diese Zeit hat der Protagonist im Kryoschlaf verbracht. ** Die Explorer verließen die Milchstraße zeitgleich mit Mass Effect 2, wodurch erklärt ist, weshalb keiner der bekannten Charaktere aus Teil 2+3 dabei ist. ** Es gibt vier Archen für jeweils eine Rasse, sowie einen Nexus, der die Aufgabe der Citadel übernimmt und begehbar ist. * Die Loyalitätsmissionen der einzelnen Squadmates sind wieder im Spiel enthalten, diesmal jedoch optional. * Ryders Mission ist es, eine neue Heimat für Menschen als auch andere Rassen zu finden. * Folgende Rassen sind bereits bestätigt oder tauchen in Videos auf: ** Salarianer (u.a. der Pilot der Tempest) ** Asari (u.a. Peebee mögliches Squadmitglied) ** Turianer (u.a. Vetra) ** Kroganer (u.a. Drack) ** Menschen *** Liam: Ehemaliger Polizist und einer von zwei Startbegleitern. Wird als enthusiastisch und idealistisch beschrieben. *** Cora: Noch nicht sehr viel bekannt, soll aber ein biotisches Schild haben. Planeten * Wir werden wieder mit dem Mako namens Nomad ND1 herumreisen können. ** Der Nomad ND1 ist unser Standardfahrzeug. Es wird unbewaffnet sein und lässt sich individuell durch Upgrades und Lackierungen anpassen. ** Das Team von Need for Speed soll bei der Entwicklung des Mako geholfen haben - das Fahren soll keine verrückten Moves mehr machen wie zuvor in Mass Effect 1, sondern durch einfachere Steuerung spaßiger sein. * Mass Effect: Andromeda ist ein Open-World-Spiel, es gibt auf den Planeten also viel zu entdecken. * Eigene Entscheidungen sind hier der Fokus. * Es wird lebensfeindliche Planeten geben, aber teilweise auch nur lebensfeindliche Regionen. * Es wird Regionen geben, die der Spieler erst im späteren Spielverlauf besuchen kann, da die Gegner noch zu stark sind. ** Es wird Superbosse geben. ** Fast jeder Planet wird eine feindliche Basis oder kleinen Unterschlupf enthalten, den man erobern muss. *** Die Eroberung von Stützpunkten kann mehrere Spielstunden dauern. ***Es kann passieren, dass z.B. ein Alarm ausgelöst wird, den man dann erst wieder abschalten muss * Planeten wird man nicht einfach nur für eine einzelne Mission besuchen, sondern dazu ermutigt sich dort aufzuhalten und die neue Umgebung zu erforschen. * Mass Effect: Andromeda wird ein deutlich größeres Spiel sein als die vorherigen Mass Effect Spiele. ME:A ist vom Inhalt her das größte Spiel was bisher das Haus BioWare verlassen hat (mehr als dreimal so groß wie DA:I). * Jeder Planet wird nur ein Klima aufweisen (ähnlich den Planeten in Star Wars). * Auf den Planeten wird es Kampf-, Story- und Rätselbereiche geben. Beziehungen * Beziehungen sollen sich realer anfühlen und sich realer entwickeln als in ME1-3. Es wird nun möglich sein, mehrere Beziehungen gleichzeitig zu führen, wobei sich dies negativ auf die Squad-Mitglieder auswirken kann (Rachegelüste, Verlassen des Teams usw.). * Romanzen werden nicht länger durch einen Klick auf die entsprechenden Romanzen-Dialogoptionen initiiert, die nach einer Weile zu einer Romanzen-Szene führen. * Dies trifft ebenso auf normale Beziehungen anderer Personen im Spiel zu - Beziehungen sollen sich allgemein dynamischer entwickeln. * Sowohl lesbische als auch schwule Romanzen werden möglich sein. * Zwei der Squadmates sind bereits bekannt: Die Asari mit dem Spitznamen "Peebee", bekannt aus dem Tech Demo Trailer und Liam, ein Mensch der auf der Erde zuvor ein Polizist war. Kampfsystem * dynamisches Kampfsystem * zerstörbare Deckungen * zusätzliche vertikale Aktionen möglich durch JetPack * kein globaler Cooldown mehr, sondern individuelle Timer * kein Klassensystem mehr, man kann nun alles skillen (erhält aber Bonus, wenn man sich bspw. als Adept spezialisiert --> Biotik) * vordefinierte Rollen sind wählbar (Adept, Vanguard, etc.), allerdings kann man auch den eigenen Spielstil entwickeln und nach Vorlieben skillen, ohne sich auf Rollen "beschränken" zu müssen * es wird altbekannte und neue Waffen geben )wie z.B. Schwerter, Äxte) Offizielle Beschreibung Mass Effect: Andromeda entführt dich in die Andromeda-Galaxie fernab der Milchstraße. Dort kämpfst du in einer feindseligen Welt, in der WIR die Außerirdischen sind, um eine neue Heimat zu finden. Spiele den Pathfinder, den Anführer einer Gruppe militärisch geschulter Forscher, und nutze umfassende Fortschritts- und Anpassungssysteme. Schlage das nächste Kapitel der Menschheitsgeschichte auf und sichere das Überleben der Menschheit in der Andromeda-Galaxie. Während du die Geheimnisse von Andromeda lüftest, ruht die Hoffnung der Menschheit auf deinen Schultern und du musst dich fragen: Wie weit wirst du gehen? Zentrale Features: Sei der Pathfinder. Schlage in einer gefährlichen neuen Galaxie deinen eigenen Kurs ein. Enthülle die Geheimnisse der Andromeda-Galaxie und entdecke auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat für die Menschheit außerirdische Welten. Kehre zurück in das Mass Effect-Universum, das du liebst. Führe die ersten Menschen in der Andromeda-Galaxie auf ihrer verzweifelten Suche nach einer neuen Heimat an. Triff und rekrutiere in diesem neuen Kapitel von Mass Effect interessante neue Charaktere und erlebe ein episches Weltraumabenteuer voller Mysterien und galaktischer Konflikte. Kämpfe wie nie zuvor. Neuerungen, wie zerstörbare Umgebungen, Sprung-Boosts für zusätzliche Vertikalität sowie brandneue Waffen und Biotikfunktionen machen das Kampfgeschehen aufregender denn je. Spiele auf deine Weise. Erstelle einen Respekt einflößenden Helden mit atemberaubenden Waffen, Fähigkeiten und Technologien. Passe das weitaus flexiblere Fähigkeiten- und Waffen-Fortschrittssystem an deine Spielweise an, um deinen mächtigen neuen Gegnern keine Chance zu lassen. Schließe dich der APEX-Einheit an. Der Multiplayer-Modus von Mass Effect: Andromeda ist ein klassenbasiertes Koop-Feuerteamerlebnis für 4 Spieler. Bekämpfe den Feind mit bis zu 3 Freunden und verteidige die Interessen der Andromeda-Initiative. Systemvoraussetzungen PC Noch unbekannt. Editions Medien Videos= MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA Offizieller Ankündigungs-Trailer E3 2015 MASS EFFECT™ Offizielles Video – N7 Day 2015 MASS EFFECT™ ANDROMEDA - EA Play 2016 Trailer MASS_EFFECT™_ANDROMEDA_Official_4K_Tech_Video MASS EFFECT™ ANDROMEDA – Join the Andromeda Initiative MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA – Offizieller Ankündigungstrailer – N7-Tag 2016 MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA – Offizieller Gameplay-Trailer EXCLUSIVE MASS EFFECT ANDROMEDA - Official CES 2017 Trailer MASS EFFECT™ ANDROMEDA – Offizieller Cinematic-Trailer Mass Effect Andromeda Preorder Trailer PS4 MASS EFFECT Andromeda Kampf Offizielle Gameplay-Reihe - Teil 1 |-| Konzept Bilder= ME4_concept_art.jpg ME4_concept_art_II.jpg ME4_concept_art_III.jpg ME4_mako.jpg ME4_mako_II.jpg ME4_mako_III.jpg ME4_held_planetenscan.jpg ME4_raumstation.jpg MEA13.jpg |-| Screenshots= Ryder_&_Team.jpg|Peebee, Liam, Ryder, Cora, Drack MEA29.jpg|Ryder und die Tempest. MEA24.jpg|Eine Asari. MEA25.jpg MEA26.jpg MEA27.jpg MEA28.jpg MEA15.png|Die Tempest MEA16.png|Die Tempest MEA17.png|Brücke der Temepst mit Crew? MEA18.png MEA19.png|Ryder sen. MEA20.png MEA21.png MEA22.png|Ein Archenschiff. MEA23.png|Ryder AI.jpg |-| Weitere Informationen * Wie am 11.8.2015 vom Development Director bekannt gegeben wurde, wird keine bekannte Figur in diesem Spiel vorkommen, was er mit der verstrichenen Zeit und der anderen Galaxie begründet. Es wird allerdings natürlich Geschichten über Commander Shepard und seine Taten geben. * Es wird keine Wii U-Version geben. * Am 07. November 2016 gab es die offiziellen Daten (Veröffentlichung, technischen Details etc.) zu Mass Effect: Andromeda. Ebenso erfolgte am "N7-Day" die Veröffentlichung des neuen Trailers. * Die PC-Versionen gibt es nur als DownloadGameStar.de: Mass Effect: Andromeda - Box-Version nur mit Downloadcode, ohne Discs, denn die Box-Versionen enthalten keinen Datenträger. Einzelnachweise en:Mass Effect: Andromeda es:Mass Effect: Andromeda ru:Mass Effect: Andromeda pl:Mass Effect: Andromeda fr:Mass Effect: Andromeda it:Mass Effect: Andromeda hu:Mass Effect: Andromeda uk:Mass Effect: Andromeda Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mass Effect: Andromeda